shizuo & the van gang
by veutix diasseux
Summary: "Shizuo has to spend the day with the Van Gang thanks to Izaya." prompt from the kink meme


"Oi, why am I here again?"

In the very back, in-between two otakus sat Heiwajima Shizuo.

While he sat there with a blank face, slumping forward, Kadota in the front seat shook his head lightly, "We got a message from Tom-san saying he's got a job for you." He moved his hand carelessly as he said this.

"Ah," was all Shizuo responded before hearing the slight giggle and seeing the fawning eyes on him.

The van hummed lightly as it came to a red light; Togusa was at the wheel looking out his side. A car, he saw from the side mirror was approaching and he lazily stared at it while the light turned green.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan…" Erika giggled some more before having to look away to catch her breath. Shizuo stared at her like she was some alien but Yumasaki had the faint premonition of what she was going to ask.

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

While Kadota was busy scrolling on his phone, Erika began to re-ask her question with not so better composition than before, "Shizu-chan really likes Iza—"

_Crash!_

The van rocked and skid to the side and before anyone could register what had happened, Togusa had growled, putting the van into gear and following a red car at raging speed.

Kadota whose phone fell somewhere under his seat with the impact stared at Togusa, the speeding red car swerving through lanes, and the missing side mirror on his side before putting it all together. It would be little use asking Togusa what had happened and instead looked back and asked if everyone was okay.

Erika had fallen out of her seat and was now rubbing her bottom; Walker was leaned haphazardly against the door and staring at an immobile Shizuo and Erika.

"Hey, Togusa, calm down!" Kadota tried but a response was almost automatic.

"He…messed with my car!" As if the statement itself fueled his anger, he slammed even harder on the gas pedal sending everyone out of their seats again.

This time Walker ended out his seat again and Kadota's hat flew off behind him.

"I'll kill that guy…" muttered Togusa over and over aggressively merging into lanes trying to catch up with the car.

"Ow, Yumacchi, are the books alright?" Erika asked.

Yumasaki, getting leverage off the floor answered, "Say, Erika, I don't think you should be worrying about that…"

"Togusa…" came the voice of Heiwajima Shizuo through all the commotion effectively silencing it, "aren't you driving a little too fast?"

Like a needle had run down his back, Togusa's shivered, anger dissipating instantly seeing the murderous intent on Shizuo's smile reflected in the rearview mirror.

He saw that red car disappear like red smoke on a highway.

Deeply shattered, Togusa later came to a slow halt approaching the debt-collector's building. The van squeaked and the door was slid open letting out a much stressed out ex-barteneder. Walker was almost relieved to have him away and stop Erika from her fujioshi thoughts.

Kadota seeing as how no one else was going to say anything (Togusa was moping, Erika was in fangirl mode and Walker was trying to calm her down) spoke, "Say hello to Tom for me."

"Yeah," the blond responded already lighting a cigarette.

Before they could leave however, another voice spoke, "So, I hope you enjoyed the trip with the van gang, Shizu-chan. It's a miracle you didn't kill anyone." The informant came from around the van smirking.

A squeal was quickly suppressed somewhere inside it.

"Of course it was so easy to get them to take you along simply sending a message in the name of Tanaka Tom and you readily agreed, too," he snickered never breaking eye contact with the other. Instead, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

The ones in the van, knowing this was going to get bad stood there mesmerized by the long rivalry.

"Protozoans sure have small memory spans if they didn't know today was a holiday. You did know businesses are closed, right, Shizu-chan?"

The blond's slender fingers took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it on the ground, stomping on it.

He said nothing, nothing. Clenching one fist and then raising up his sunglasses with the other, Shizuo finally shouted, "IZAAAAAYAAAAA!"

* * *

**was it funny? i thought it was funny**

**so hey i got a live journal (bartendesuit) and no i haven't forgotten my other story this one just sounded fun to write too bad there aren't a lot of requests like these**


End file.
